Ángel
by luz253
Summary: [Colección de Viñetas para el foro Proyecto 1-8: escribe a partir de una palabra] Un ángel siempre debe cuidar de su protegido, pero si ese deseo de cuidarlo se convierte en algo más. Daikari
1. Melifluo

Este es el comienzo de una nueva colección de drabbles/viñetas para el foro: Proyecto 1-8, todos pertenecientes a mi nuevo AU de ángeles, este es el primer universo alterno que comenzare.

 **Aclaraciones** _ **:** _Digimon no me pertenece. La palabra en que me inspire fue melifluo.

 _Melifluo_ : un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado.

Disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

La vida de Daisuke siempre fue difícil, la única persona que cuido de él desde bebe, su hermana, se ha ido de su vida con la promesa que regresara a salvarlo. Su papá es del tipo de persona que no te agradaría tenerlo ni de amigo y su madre era una adicta a las drogas. ¿Por qué su hermana lo dejo con estas horribles personas que solo le dicen que la única razón por la cual siguen manteniéndolo es por la pensión que le da el estado?

Lo único que lo calma, desde pequeño, es esa voz en sus sueños que le da las más dulces canciones, desde canciones de cunas hasta las más bellas melodías. No sabía quién es la persona de sus sueños, su madre nunca le canto cuando era pequeño porque no le gustaba cantar y Jun, su hermana, nunca fue buena con el canto.

Buscaba todas las noches a esa persona entre sus sueños y entre los retazos de ellos solo recuerda pequeños detalles efímeros y lo único que estaba seguro es que era una chica. Era como unir un rompecabezas: un vestido blanco centellante, un cabello tan castaño como las cuerdas de una guitarra, un rastro de plumas tan puras como las nubes de un día despejado y antes de finalizar el sueño sus palabras, "sé feliz, Daisuke".

Aquellos sueños son lo único que lo mantienen cuerdo ante tanto dolor, gracias a ellos posee una sonrisa cada día.

Le gustaba ir a la escuela, aunque no sea tan buen estudiante, allí podía ver a su mejor amigo Ken. A pesar de que son muy buenos amigos, él no sabe nada sobre su familia y esperaba que nunca lo supiera.

Un día, entre tantas conversaciones que tenían surgió el tema de los sueños, Daisuke le comento sobre la chica.

—Su voz es tan suave y dulce como si fuera de otro mundo. Parece como si un ángel me cantara, pero eso debe ser una locura— dijo Daisuke con cara de enamorado cautivado.

—Es melifluo.

—¿Meli qué? ¿De qué hablas Ken?-dijo confundido Daisuke

—Melifluo es un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado. Así es la voz de tus sueños o es lo que tú dices.

Daisuke sonrió y le dio la razón a su amigo, recordaba aquellos hermosos momentos en sus sueños y se alegraba de tener un amigo en quien confiar. Si no tuviera a Ken y aquellos recuerdos donde una chica fugaz le regocija con melodías celestiales en sus sueños, que sería de él. Por ahora, alejo esos pensamientos negativos y siguió disfrutando de su día, al lado único amigo en quien podía confiar.


	2. Efímero

Aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi reciente nueva colección, disfrútenlo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Digimon no me pertenece. La palabra en que me inspire fue _e_ _fímero_.

 _Efímero_ : aquello que dura durante un periodo de tiempo muy corto

* * *

Revoloteando en un lugar, donde la armonía fluye como un compás perfectamente organizado, en donde los colores del día y la noche crean sutiles luces del sur y el océano fluía interminablemente al infinito, se encontraba una joven ángel, entonando una breve melodía una y otra vez mientras jugaba con su cabello castaño sedoso que le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros.

—Espero que esta nueva canción le guste a mi pequeño protegido, mi último protegido —suspiró Hikari al recordar que sería el último humano que protegería.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que el tiempo pasaba diferente para ella que a comparación de Daisuke, su pequeño rayo de sol. La vida de él es efímera como una partícula de polen viajando a la deriva, se ha encariñado mucho con él y dejarlo ir será lo más difícil para un ángel guardián, pero reglas son reglas.

—Aun no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, parece que fue ayer cuando lo vi nacer y ahora es un joven guapo, de aspecto encantador, con una mirada cautivadora—al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar sus últimas palabras—. Hikari, acuérdate que es solo tu protegido —se recordó a si misma intentando alejar de sus pensamientos lo que pensaba sobre el físico del chico.

Miró las nubes a su alrededor y bajo su vista a la tierra. Era momento de volver a ver a Daisuke, ella sería la luz en la oscuridad de su vida y nunca dejaría que sus ojos dejaran de brillar, aunque tenga que romper algunas reglas con tal que él sea feliz, todo valdrá la pena.

—Mi pequeño, espero que esta nueva canción cautive tu hermoso corazón—dijo Hikari antes de desvanecerse en dirección a la Tierra.


	3. Jaque

El presenta capítulo es una temática un poco más fuerte, espero no tener un fuerte OoC aunque la situación lo amerita un poco, este capitulo esta más centrado en la vida de Daisuke. Disfruten de su lectura.

 **Aclaraciones** _ **:** _Digimon no me pertenece. La palabra en que me inspire fue _jaque._

 _Jaque_ : Entre la espada y la pared. Entre el fuego y las llamas. Cuando no se tiene escapatoria, ni otra opción.

* * *

Daisuke, con buen humor, llega por fin a su casa, felizmente sus padres se fueron de parranda y parece que no volverán en unas horas. La casa seguía igual como si no hubieran salido: platos sucios sobre la mesa, ollas sin lavar, utensilios desperdigados en el lavadero, el aleteo de una mosca y el maullido de un gato lo hizo volver a la realidad, le repugnaba cada vez que regresaba a casa.

Sin Jun en la casa, él tenía que encargarse de toda lo concerniente al cuidado de la casa, como una especie de cenicienta en versión masculina. La extrañaba mucho y aún no entendía porqué se fue sin él, porque lo abandonó, porqué ella no regresaba para sacarlo de alli.

Comenzó a limpiar todo con un poco de desgano, empezó por arreglar la entrada de su casa, el polvo en la entrada le molestaba un poco, de allí continuó ordenando los zapatos, luego pasó por la sala recogiendo tanto los platos y vasos como la basura del dia anterior y se dirigió a la cocina, allí se puso su delantal azul , el cual era usado por Jun, y comenzó a lavar y refregar tanto platos como las ollas malolientes, su limpieza del dia termino sacando las bolsas pesadas de basura en la caja compactadora de basura del vecindario.

Busco comida en el refrigerador pero era en vano, ni una migaja de pan había. Asi que rebusco al fondo de la alacena, el cual era su escondite secreto, y sacó un ramen instantáneo de pollo y lo preparo, fantástica cena para alguien como yo pensó el chico con algo de ironía mientras jugaba con la cuchara de plástico en su plato sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

Se retiró a su habitación y comenzó las tareas escolares, la tranquilidad funebre en su casa era tan extraña,no oía los gritos de aquel señor al que consideraba su papa o el tintineo de las botellas chocando y rodando en la habitación contigua de mamá ,en estos últimos años comenzó a apreciar el silencio, que era una señal de paz para él.

Las horas pasaron de una forma calmosa que ni él mismo se percató, se preparó para ir a dormir y estaba un paso de caer en los brazos de morfeo hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriendose interrumpio su efímera somnoliencia. Se paró intempestivamente y aseguro como pudo la puerta de su habitación. Se quedo sentado detras de la puerta mirando fijamente la pared vacia mientras escuchaba a sus supuestos padres hablando.

—Por fin nos podremos deshacer del mocoso, es una pena que no pudieramos vender a su hermana. Si esa idiota no hubiera escapado, tu amigo nos hubiera pagado un buen dineral — dijo con una voz rasposa su padre.

No podía creer lo que dijo, entonces esa es la razón por la que ella escapó, la mente de Daisuke comenzó a ser un lío. ¡Como aquellos sujetos se atreven a llamarse sus padres, si solo los ven como sacos de dinero!;pensó Daisuke con coraje silencioso mientras lágrimas de frustración brotaban de aquellos ojos, que con mucho esfuerzo, intentaba ver la poca bondad que rodeaba a su existencia .

—Tienes razón, una boca menos que alimentar y más dinero para nosotros, al fin y al cabo no somos sus padres, si el estado no pagará por manutención de niños, nunca los hubiéramos adoptado. Mañana vendrá un amigo y nos dará todo el dinero.

No puede ser posible, todo esto es una pesadilla, intentó convencerse el chico mientras comenzaba a temblar y sudar frío . Nunca había sido cobarde pero en esta ocasión sintió miedo qué sería de él acaso lo venderían, ¿que paso con su verdadera familia?

El temor invadió lo que quedaba de confianza en si mismo, tenía que huir como sea, y a cualquier costo, la primera idea era escapar por la ventana pero desde que Jun se fue pusieron barras en su ventana, así que era inútil. No había escapatoria, ellos seguirán festejando en la sala y no le permitirían huir. Pensó en otras opciones, desde escabullirse por la noche o intentar hacer una distracción para que pudiera salir de ese sitio, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano. Había una opción, la peor de todas pero no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, quería desaparecer pero a la vez no. Estaba en jaque, sin opciones viables y sin escapatoria, excepto la muerte.

Lloro desconsoladamente sin saber que hacer, quedandose detras de su puerta teniendo la fe de que no entraran , mientras lágrimas amargas recorrian su tenso rostro, sus manos se iban adormeciendo por el mismo pavor que rondaba en su mente. La desesperación de ser vendido, de que esos sujetos no eran sus padres, de que Jun escapó por ese motivo, las nulas opciones para escapar y que la persona que se encontraba sentado en esa habitación no sea el Daisuke que debería ser, causaban que el pobre Daisuke vaya durmiendose con una pesadumbre funesta. Antes de quedar dormido sintió unas cálidas manos en las suyas y en su oído nuevas palabras de aquella hermosa voz: Todo va a salir bien, Daisuke.


	4. Caos

Hola, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Aclarara algunas dudas de la historia y quizás un próximo giro del trama.

 **Aclaraciones** _ **:** _Digimon no me pertenece. La palabra en que me inspire fue _caos_.

 _Caos_ _:_ Desorden y a falta de una dirección o camino que seguir.

* * *

Un día más sin él, su querido hermano. La frustración calaba en sus huesos, tenía que buscar la forma de cómo sacar a Daisuke de esa casa. Aunque su situación era mejor que hace unos meses atrás, no sabía si podría mantener a Daisuke o si su jefe y su familia, que tanto la apoyan a pesar de que no la conocen mucho, la ayudarían en esta situación. Bueno con frustraciones y rabia no podría hacer nada, tenía que ir a trabajar para tener el suficiente dinero para irse a algún lugar muy lejano con su hermano.

Antes de irse a trabajar sonó su celular, cortesía de su amiga Momoe, y vio un mensaje importante de Koushiro, su nuevo amigo que la estaba ayudando a buscar información respecto a sus "padres". Llamó a su trabajo, excusándose por sentirse mal y fue corriendo a la casa del pelirrojo.

Tuvo que sentarse debido a las noticias que le dio su amigo. La palabra adoptada no fue lo que más le choco, tampoco saber que supuestamente vivía en un hogar de acogida y que su apellido no era el suyo. Lo que más le impacto y casi desato toda su furia es saber que sus padres adoptivos suplantaban a otros y no había muchos datos en el sistema de ellos. "¡Que rayos estaba pasando!"; es lo único que pasaba por la mente de Jun.

—Jun, necesito que te tranquilices aún no te he dicho lo peor.

—¿Hay algo peor Kou? ¡¿En serio hay algo peor?! —exclamó con rabia mientras se les escapaban las lágrimas.

—La foto que me diste de tus padres, le pedí a un amigo que lo buscara en el sistema para saber más de ellos y encontramos algo.

—Escúpelo de una vez.

—Ellos…—pauso por un momento mirando a los ojos de Jun— están siendo buscados por trata de personas.

El silencio reino en la habitación hasta que un grito de dolor se escapó de los labios de la pelirroja. Ahora todo tenía sentido, la razón de que querían venderla y ella pensó tontamente que solo por ser mujer y virgen la cambiarían por dinero. Las supuestas visitas de años anteriores de una mujer, una de las pocas veces que fingían que eran una familia estable, las idas y venidas de "su padre" que llevaba "paquetes" y le pagaban muy bien por ello.

En su mente se recriminaba por ser tan estúpida y no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su casa, era tan evidente que algo raro pasaba. Quizás sufrió aquel conocido síndrome de Estocolmo o algo así. Todo en su cabeza estaba hecho un caos, lo único que quería era sacar a su hermanito de esa casa.

—Jun, sé que estas noticias son muy fuertes para ti, lo mejor es denunciarlos por abuso infantil a la policía. Así no llamaremos tanto la atención y lo reconocerán con la foto que tienes.

Ella tenía mucho miedo de perder a su hermano para siempre por personas como ellos, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

—Hagámoslo, denunciemos a esos desgraciados y recuperemos a mi hermano.

Era momento de ser la hermana mayor y cuidar de su hermanito, aunque ya no sea tan pequeño, debía de protegerlo de algo más grande y peligroso de lo que imaginaban.


End file.
